


Before and After

by Just_Will



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Body building, Coming Out, Gym Sex, Gyms, M/M, Muscles, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexuality Discovery, Strength, Strength Kink, Tadashi Hamada Lives, working out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Will/pseuds/Just_Will
Summary: For Tadashi life can easily be split into sections of before and after:Before his parents went off one night and after he became an orphan.Before he got accepted to SFIT and after he met Professor Callaghan.Before the fire started and after he woke up in the hospital.Before he walked into a gym and after he started down a path that would change his life and body forever.
Relationships: Cass Hamada & Hiro Hamada & Tadashi Hamada, Fred | Fredzilla & Wasabi-No Ginger & Hiro Hamada & Tadashi Hamada & Honey Lemon & Gogo Tomago, Hiro Hamada & Tadashi Hamada, Tadashi Hamada & New Friends, Tadashi Hamada/Multiple Male Characters, Tadashi Hamada/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Before and After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MuscleChubBoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuscleChubBoi/gifts).



> A fic born from the ideas I had with MuscleChubBoi and did as a birthday gift for him. This is going to be a long one full of self discovery and Tadashi is going to discover a lot about himself and a lot of familiar names and faces are going to show up to help him along that journey.

Life, Tadashi thought, could easily be split into categories of ‘before and after’.

Before Hiro was born and after he became a big brother.

Before his parents went out and after he became an orphan.

Before he became a student at SFIT and after he had gained acceptance to his dream school.

Before he got Baymax to even inflate and work and after his 84th attempt that he finally got him to work.

Before Hiro graduated high school at the age of 13 and after he found his little brother in back alley bot fighting.

Before he got Hiro to try to apply to SFIT and after the showcase where he had gotten his acceptance.

Before the accident that nearly took his life and after he woke up in the hospital with over a dozen fractures, several second and first degree burns, minor internal bleeding, a concussion, and more cuts and scrapes that he could count.

***

Waking up Tadashi found himself stiff and sore but oddly numb all at once. He tried to piece together what he was seeing and experiencing but everything felt distant and foggy. It took all he had to glance around at the white walls and impersonal furniture off in one corner before he felt his eyes close again.

The second time he woke it was to noises. Noises that he quickly categorized as voices which he then realized were the familiar ones of his aunt and brother with someone else.

“The extent of his injuries are not life-threatening but at the same time until he wakes up we won’t know if there are any other injuries or problems to address,” the ‘someone else’ said.

“But when will he wake up?” His Aunt Cass asked with a slight wobble to her voice that made his own chest constrict in pain.

“He should be waking up any time now,” Someone, the doctor most likely over seeing him, said placatingly, “And once he’s awake we’ll see what else may need to be done for him.”

At this point Tadashi felt like he should make it known that he was at least starting to come back to himself and let out a small groan. His body felt stiff and sore and there was a numbness along his arms and legs that he hoped weren’t signs of something awful. The worst though was when he managed to open his eyes and immediately hissed at the lights that felt like they burned his retinas causing him to jerk his eyes shut and tense up in such a way that caused him to groan even louder.

“Tadashi!” Hiro’s voice came from his side and he felt small hands with calluses from handling various tools take his hand.

“H-Hiro…?” His voice sounded dry and rough to him and it hurt to even get out those two syllables.

“Easy, Mr. Hamada, you were in a very bad accident and you’ve been asleep for four days,” the doctor said to him and suddenly he felt ice pressed to his lips and he opened his mouth slightly to take it in.

“Dr. Watson here was just explaining to us the extent of your injuries,” Aunt Cass said in a quiet tone while he struggled to open his eyes, “You gave us quite the scare, Tadashi, and it’s a miracle you’re still alive.”

“Thanks in no small part to the strong men and women who were able to get to you I should add,” Dr. Watson intoned with a deep chuckle before he seemed to sober up again, “But seeing as you’re now awake, Mr. Hamada I’ll go over the full scope of what we’ve been able to find so far.”

Finally opening his eyes, Tadashi felt them almost bulge out at the sight of the doctor before him. Huge was probably an understatement with how wide his shoulders were and how far his chest stuck out. His arms likewise were huge and the jacket he was wearing looking like it was painted on given how tight it seemed, and if he wasn’t mistaken he thought he could even see a few veins pushing up on the fabric. All in all he was so amazed at his body that he almost didn’t hear the diagnosis of what all he was suffering.

“Several fractures in your left leg, a break in your right upper and lower arm, minor cuts and bruises everywhere, a gash on the left side of your hip that required four stitches, numerous first and second degree burns all over your body that you can thank whatever higher power you believe in didn’t progress to third, while we were stitching you up we found some minor internal bleeding that we were able to correct, and the blow to your head may have given you a slight concussion,” He read from his clipboard and Tadashi could only stare at him for a moment before he started to cough hard, “Oh and your ribs are bruised and you inhaled a good bit of smoke so you’ll have a hard time there as well.”

“But he’ll be alright, won’t he doctor?” Aunt Cass asked taking his right hand in hers and rubbing a thumb over the back of it.

“He’ll heal up just fine, there will be a lot of scaring and he’ll need some physical therapy once the casts come off to regain strength and mobility but so far I don’t foresee any problems with his recovery,” he looked up from his papers and stared at him straight in the eye, “You’re very lucky, young man, you very easily could have died and came very close to it I should say. I don’t know what you were thinking running into that building but don’t you do that again.”

“I… I just wanted to make sure my professor wasn’t in there or that anyone had gotten caught up in the fire,” Tadashi knew his excuse was pathetic the moment the words left his mouth but that really had been the only thing on his mind at the time. Looking back at that moment though he knew it was foolish and looking down at his weak and broken body he had to wonder what he was even thinking. There was no way he could have helped anyone even if he had found anyone in-

“Wait! Professor Callaghan! Did he make it out? Wh…” he looked at the saddened faces of his aunt and brother and felt his heart clench up some more, “What happened to him? And… Just what happened?”

“Tadashi…” His aunt reached up and gently pushed back a strand of hair from his forehead with a sad look in her eyes he hadn’t seen since the day Hiro and him had become orphans and he just shook his head trying to delay what he already knew was coming.

Life was all about before and after. Before the fire and after it was extinguished along with the life of one of the most brilliant robotics experts in the world along as being the professor that he had looked up to for so long.


End file.
